


Цветы

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: девочки вплетают Артуру цветы в волосы
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Цветы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_neigh_sayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/gifts).
  * A translation of [flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648052) by the-neigh-sayer. 



После коротенькой поездки в Роудс за некоторыми мелочами и чтобы принять ванну, Артур вернулся в лагерь. Он спешился, привязал лошадь и направился к покерному столу. По пути он заметил, что в палатке девушек собрались Карен, Тилли и Мэри-Бет — они сидели все в цветах и хихикали.

Артур неторопливо обошел их и приветственно коснулся полей шляпы.

— Дамы. Чем заняты? К чему все эти цветы?

Цветы лежали на земле вокруг них повсюду — а еще они вплели их друг другу в волосы.

Девушки рассмеялись. Карен ответила:

— Нам скучно, Артур! Немного развлеклись, только и всего. Присоединишься?

Мэри-Бет окинула взглядом его длинные, чистые, блестящие волосы, и ее посетила идея:

— Артур! Давай мы тебе волосы заплетем!

Он усмехнулся.

— Мне? Волосы заплетете? Что еще за шутки?

Мэри-Бет воодушевленно вскочила.

— Ну давай, будет весело! Пожалуйста!

Артур оглянулся, не подумает ли кто чего; потом перевел взгляд на девушек, заметил, как они воодушевились — и, стоило признать, они немножечко согрели его холодное бандитское сердце.

Он пожал плечами, примирительно подняв ладони.

— Ну ладно.

Когда он сел на ящик, девушки захлопали в ладоши и, хихикая, стащили с него шляпу. А потом сгрудились над ним словно стервятники. Они запустили пальцы ему в волосы, то и дело комментируя, какие они мягкие, и Артуру пришлось признать, что это было довольно приятно. Он прикрыл глаза и расслабился. Девушки заплели ему две косички и вплели в них цветы. Через несколько минут Тили произнесла:

— Так, готово.

Артур встрепенулся — он чуть было не уснул от того, насколько расслабился.

Карен протянула ему зеркало, чтобы он мог насладиться результатами их работы. Его прическу украшали всевозможные цветы; девушки даже водрузили ему на голову венок. Артур покрутил головой туда-сюда, а когда проходящий мимо Джон прыснул, он припечатал его строгим взглядом:

— Заткнись, Марстон! Я хорош!


End file.
